Cardcaptor Megumi
by QueenSakura
Summary: Cardcaptor Fans unite! Everyones back in this fresh new tale of a perky ten year old cardcaptor! Watch as she grows up. Magic and Maybe Limish at parts. :O
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be like a continuation of Card captor Sakura! Yea! Only it's going to be shorter and there's going to be swearing and sex :O. So yes. Hold on and get ready for the story of Megumi, Sakura's daughter… And guess whose back? KERO! **Applause**

So enjoy this work of story art…

Disclaimer: Anything Associated with Card captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. But I own these Episodes and stuff okay? Copyrighted!

Card captor Megumi.

A young girl walked through the bustling streets of Tomeda, Japan. She was looking for her parents.

"Megumi! Over here!" A lady called out

"Hey mom! I lost you!"

"And I lost you... Come now daddy's waiting!"

"Daddy? Come on mom… I'm 10 now!"

"I know sweetheart…"

Megumi, our new lead followed her mom to a car where her little brother and her dad waited inside.

"Hey Yuki!" Megumi called to her baby brother.

"Come on Syaoran… We have to go. Our reservations are in 5 minutes! Hoee! We're going to be late!" The lady exclaimed

"Calm down Sakura sweetie, we can make it." Syaoran whispered

"Hold on kids." Sakura warned

Now you know that Sakura and Syaoran are Megumi's parents and Yuki is her little brother.

The family rushed to a nearby restaurant to have a special dinner to celebrate Megumi's tenth birthday. The party was small and consisted of Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol, her friends, Uncle Toya, Uncle Yuki and her Grandparents. They had cake and pizza and enjoyed the night. Megumi received many presents but the one she'd value most was the final one.

**Knock knock**

"Come in!" Megumi called

"Meg, I have a special present for you…" Sakura said, clutching a small package.

"What is it mom?"

"Here…" Sakura smiled, handing her the package

Megumi opened the small box with happiness. To her surprise it was a pink book with 'Sakura' inscribed on it.

"But mom… this is yours…"

"Yes but my dear, it is yours now… You are going to be a powerful magician, like your father and I."

"Really? WOW!"

"Yes really," Sakura sighed ruffling her daughters' hair. "You must be careful though…"

"What's inside? Hey cards! They all say Sakura! Look at this one!"

"DON'T SAY ITS' NAME!" Sakura screamed, but it was too late

"Win-dy, Windy!"

The cards exploded in a powerful storm, sending each one soaring into the pink sky.

"Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh is right young lady, but I guess its time."

"Time?"

Sakura smiled and pulled out her staff, it was like her star one but instead of a star it had a heart. (It changed when she told Syaoran she loved him)

"Kero-chan, come to my aid, with all my hearts desire I wish for you to come and aid my daughter! COME FORTH KING GUARDIAN OF THE SEAL!"

Sakura shouted as a golden light illuminated the room. Syaoran, downstairs feeding Yuki, sensed this and ran upstairs.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" he exclaimed

"Wait sweetie." She replied

A minute later, to Megumi's surprise a small bear-like thing popped out of the ground, followed by 3 exact replicas in pink, red and blue.

"Oi! Sakura, Syaoran! Megumi! My how you've grown…" the bear squeaked.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura screamed, hugging the bear. "And Keira and Keitaro and Kenji!"

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan!" The 3 bears said in unison

"Kero, Megumi has spread the clow cards around Tomeda ... again. She needs a guardian."

"Hie. I knew this was coming anyways…"

"We all did…" Syaoran sighed.

"I didn't!" Megumi cried

Everyone laughed.

"Wait... Syaoran where's Yuki?"

"Uh… he's... DOWNSTAIRS! OH NO!" He hollered and ran for his son.

Sakura laughed and played with the three bears. Kero was now older. She missed him.

"So… do I get a staff too?"

"Yes Megumi…Wait though…"

"Okay." She sighed,

"Kero… I think Keira would be a good Guardian."

"I was thinking her too… seeing as Kenji is Syaorans, I'm yours and Keitaro is Yuki's…"

"Yes."

"Keira, Come forth."

"Yes Father!"

"You are to guard Megumi on her travels. Never let her out of your sight. You must help her find the clow cards."

"Alright dad."

"You've been trained."

"I'm ready!"

Megumi… are you ready?"

"YES!"

With her words Sakura, Kero, Kenji, and Keitaro disappeared from the room. The room illuminated with white light and Megumi and Kenji were in front of each other. Face to face.

"Megumi. When I call for you, you must grab the sealing staff."

The old pink sealing staff was now yellow. It had an orange beak with the same white wings.

"Hie!"

"Megumi, I Keira, Mistress Princess of the Seal, deem you worthy of the next Card captor. You're flooded with magical blood, from your mother and father. You have been blessed with this power. I now call upon you to accept the sealing staff and go forth for all the cards."

"I accept!" Megumi grasped the staff and white light shot to all four corners of the Earth.

"She accepted!" Sakura squeaked.

"Here we go again!" Kero sighed.

"Yes. Here we go again indeed." Syaoran exclaimed.

In Hong Kong

"Ki-Xin-Lang, you are to compete with a Japanese girl for the Sakura Cards in Japan."

"Sakura Cards?"

"Yes, Magical cards that were supposed to go to a Li but were lost to a rival, Sakura. Now you must battle the girl who opened the Sakura book and set the cards free."

"Yes mother."

The lady fluffed her sons' hair. She was sad to send him off to Japan at age ten… but she had no doubt he wouldn't bring back the cards.

Wow, good opening, ne? Who is this mysterious boy? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter of... CARDCAPTOR MEGUMI!

Spoilers: Main characters: Sakura/Syaoran Megumi/Mystery Boy


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go… Since everyone Liked Card captor Megumi… I'll add the second Installment. Sorry for any spelling errors.

And if you think its odd I put sex in. Read the rest of it and you'll understand.

And Kero has no wife. He just reproduces himself . When I said, "Card captor Fans Unite" I mean Card captor Fans of all Languages (dubbed/subbed)

The chapters just keep going forward. By sections of CCS. So the first section was when Sakura got the clow book. But I guess I'll make my original Idea longer and let you find out who everyone is.

Disclaimer: In first chapter

So yes. Now on with the show…

Card captor Megumi Episode 2.

The dark sky shot out random lightning bolts. Megumi held her friends close and they ran under the King Penguin.

"Hoe. That's scary!" Megumi cried pulling at her short chestnut hair.

"Yes. And there's no rain." Her friend, Miyoko (Tomoyo's daughter) exclaimed.

"I'm scared!" Cried Hiro (Chiharu and Yamakazi's son)

"I'm not. Megumi, Miyoko you know what this is right?"

"Kisho…" Megumi murmured

"Megumi. You know it. I know it! Miyoko knows it too!"

"I don't!" Hiro smiled

"Hiro. Sleep." Kisho commanded. And with his words Hiro slept.

"KISHO! BAKA!" Megumi cried.

"That wasn't very nice." Miyoko sighed.

"Miyoko. Stop the goodie act. Okay? We need to get this Sakura card."

"Yes." The girls cheered.

"Oi."

"Poor Hiro…" Megumi smiled as she patted his head.

"Yes. Megumi now. Go find the Card!"

"You can find it Miyoko! You're the third Reincarnation of Clow Reed!"

"But still. Lets hurry up. We don't need anyone hurt." Miyoko smiled.

"Hie!" Megumi smiled back.

"Whatever. I know I'm getting the card first." Kisho arrogantly replied.

The three left Hiro under the Penguin out of danger. Miyoko used her powers to find the Thunder Card. Megumi and Kisho both worked together to get it weak.

Kisho used a blast of lightning with his Sword. (His family, Ki is exactly like the Li's.)

Megumi used all of her power in trying to get the Thunder Card weak. Keria gave her tips as she fought.

She used the 10 cards she caught already and finally won the battle.

She used her chant….

"Card that was originally owned by my mother, the great sorceress Sakura Li! I command you, to follow me, Megumi Li as your new mistress. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! SAKURA CARD!"

The card formed in front of her face at the tip of her staff. She smiled and grabbed the card before it hit the ground. Kisho was mad.

"I could have had that you know…"

"But Megumi has it so pffffffffffft" Miyoko raspberried at him.

"I couldn't have got it without you Kisho. Thank you…"

"No probs Megs ," He smiled.

"Hehehe. That's so KAWAII!" Miyoko giggled at the pair.

Megumi blushed at little Kisho did as well. She took her cards and the three of them went back to the park. They woke up Hiro and convinced him he hit is head but he was all right. The four went to Megumi's house to do their homework, as usual.

Keria was playing with her brothers and Yuki in the basement. Sakura was doing laundry and Syaoran was at work. Megumi walked in the door…

"MOM! HOME! UPSTAIRS. FRIENDS!"

"Okay Sweetie. Dinners soon okay?"

"KAY!"

Sakura smiled and picked up her son. His auburn hair and amber eyes reminded her of his father. She new he wasn't destined to be a card captor but she knew he had powers, like Touya had. She carried him upstairs so she could prepare supper.

In Megumi's room

"Truth" Miyoko smiled.

"Is it true your mom and dad kiss for 2 minutes everyday?"

"Yes"

"EWWWWWWWWW" Hiro, Megumi and Kisho laughed.

(They were all at that stage )

"I don't think that's homework Megi!" Sakura called from Yuki's room.

"Oh-Kay mom!"

The four got back to studying in her room. Kisho was already done and he was looking around Megumi room.

"What are you doing Kisho?"

"No…Nothing!" He spurted.

"Oh Okay" Miyoko smiled.

Everyone finished and went down for Dinner. Sakura was always ready to make more when Megumi's friends came over. The 6 had dinner conversation about everything.

"Hiro. Sleep." Megumi commanded.

"Megumi! His face is in his pasta now!" Sakura cried, trying not to laugh.

"Important posting mom!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"We got another Sakura card! " Megumi smiled.

"Oh really! That's 11 now. Only," Sakura thought aloud, counting on her fingers, "About 42 left."

"42!" Kisho, Miyoko and Megumi sweat dropped.

"Yes. It took me a while too… You three can do if you all work together. I mean it's not like anyone's competing with Megumi…" Sakura carried on.

Kisho cringed at her words. He was reminded of what his father said…

'Don't you dare think of showing your face back here unless you have become the Master of the Cards.'

'Yes Father.'

'Just joking so. Try your best…'

'I will father. For the family… I must go now father. I will be back…'

'Son…'

'Yes dad?'

'Don't fall in love.'

'Huh?'

'Goodbye Kisho-kun'

Kisho was already set on not competing with Megumi. I mean she was great. She was pretty and smart. Nothing what he expected. He expected her to be a bitch, un-open to a competitor. But she was the exact opposite. She was an amazing person. She added him to her team. She was in partner with the 3rd reincarnation of Clow Reed. He had no chance against them. Working together was better anyway.

"Okay… I'm done."

"Okay Megumi, clear the table and you can do the dishes."

"Moooooooom! Not fair."

"Yes fair. Do them and wake up Hiro please."

"Fine."

"Okay I have to go give Yuki a bath. You better be done bye the time I get back…"

"Fine. Hiro. Up."

Sakura went upstairs as the four friends cleaned up. She reminisced about when she first was a card captor. And how Syaoran and her fought. She was surprised that Kisho and Megumi got along so well. She smiled to herself.

"Done."

"Finally." Kisho sighed

"That was fun, right guys!" Miyoko laughed

"Shut up Miyoko!" Hiro sighed. He was in a snippy mood today.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Megumi asked.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll get my mom to drive you home."

"Okay."

"Kisho… can I talk to you in the living room?" Miyoko asked

"Sure Miyoko..." Kisho replied.

Megumi and Hiro were in the kitchen trying to get Sakura downstairs. She agreed to drive everyone home. But not until Syaoran got home.

Meanwhile in the Living room…

"You like Megumi don't you Kisho?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Kisho fell back in surprise.

"Don't try and deny it now, Kisho-kun"

"I'm not!"

"So you do!"

"I mean I don't like her!"

"Nice try, I'm an expert at this stuff…"

"Sure you are. You don't know anything."

"Kisho… One of these days you'll realize you like her."

"Suuuuuuuure…" He laughed.

"Just wait, Ki-Ki."

"Don't ever call me that again Miyoko!"

"Okay… Ki-Ki…"

"MIYOKO!" He hollered

"Eh? Nani?" Megumi called from the doorframe.

Kisho's head went back to size and he blushed. "No…Nothing Megumi…Hehahe" He laughed nervously.

Miyoko smiled at her work. Those two were going to make a kawaii couple.

After everyone left, Sakura and Syaoran were putting Yuki to bed. Syaoran listened as his wife sang,

_massugu na hitomi_

_itsumo damatteru_

_yume o miru tabi ni_

_soppo muite waratteru_

_taisetsu na jikan o_

_zutto mamotte kureta ne_

_yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake_

_kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara_

_anata ni aete anata to sugoshite_

_ima koko ni sotto ukabu_

_afureru kono omoi o uke tomete_

_fukyou na shigusa_

_itsumo soba ni iru_

_omoi de no naka de_

_houmotsu ni kawatteku_

_daisuki na jikan o_

_motto suki ni shite hoshi_

_yukkuri todakeredo hitotsu dake_

_kitsuke ita koto shinjitai kara_

_anata no yuuki anata no yasashi sa_

_hora koko ni kitto aru yo_

_afureru kono namida o utekomete_

_mizu mo kaze mo taiyou mo daichi mo_

_tsuki mo hoshi mo tsutsun de kureru_

_anata ni aete anata to sugoshite_

_ima koko ni sotto ukabu_

_afureru kono omoi o uke tomete_

_anata ga kureta mirai no kakere ga_

_hora koko ni hikatteru kara_

_meguri aeta omoi wa hitotsu dake._

That was the song she wrote for Syaoran… Only one.

He smiled every time he heard her angelic voice sing it.

Yuki was off into a slumber. Sakura and Syaoran went to go see Megumi.

"Hey mom, hey dad…" she smiled.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" Syaoran asked…

"Fine…Why dad?"

"I don't know It just seems like I barely see you anymore Megumi."

"Yea… I missed you dad." Megumi cried as she ran up to her dad and hugged him.

"Aww that's so sweet. Oh! The Pie! I have to go!" Sakura smiled and kissed her daughters head and her husband's cheek.

"Hehehe, Forgetful mother, eh?"

"Yea. Its funny sometimes."

"So, how goes the card hunt?"

"Fine. I have 11 now  ."

"Eleven you say?"

"Yup. In only a month…"

"It took your mother and me more than that to find 10 cards."

"Hahahaha really?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"I could show you kids a thing or two about real capturing… If I just find my sword…" He murmured on.

"No Dad! Me and Miyoko and Kisho can do it ourselves."

"That's my girl. Your mothers determination I tell you."

"Yep. And her eyes, right daddy?"

"Yes Megumi, but you have my Gorgeous hair…" He chuckled, running his hand through his hair. Then he patted Megumi's head.

"Da-ad!" She wailed

"Oh Megi. I really wish I could spend more time with you and your brother, but my job is so hectic."

"Then quit!"

"Hahaha I wish it was that simple sweetie, but it's not. I can get some time off maybe."

"Yea. That'd be awesome."

"Awesome. I really wanted to see your captures though… if only Miyoko was like her mother…"

"Daijoudi-san follows us." Megumi looked like this  T.T

"What?"

"Yup. She follows us and tapes every capture. She calls me ChibiSaku."

"ChibiSaku?" He laughed.

"Dad! It's not funny... It's creepy."

"Oh I get it. Its good for me though…"

"Yea I suppose."

"I'll get your mother to call her and borrow the tapes."

"Okay, it might be fun to see me on "The Big Screen""

"At Tomoyo-chan's house, Literally. A huge screen, she's rich."

"Yea!"

"Okay well, it's late kiddo. Go to bed…"

"Okay dad. Night."

"Night."


	3. Fun at the Mall

Welcome back loyal readers! I'm glad you still want to read after I left you for so long.

I had a couple problems but I at least want to get the Third Chapter out to you.

So… I never any comments to chapter 2, I wanted to explain what the names mean but I'll just give a brief character description.

So our lead character Megumi looks like her mother, she has short brown hair (same colour as Syaorans') and glowing emerald eyes. She isn't as oblivious as Sakura was she is more front and confident towards her emotions. She is also pretty smart.

Kisho, our male lead is a young boy from China. His family is very strict, like the Li's, His name, Ki Kisho (maybe I should've thought more about that) as well as (I also made up) Li-Xin-Lang doesn't really have a meaning… But Kisho means "One who knows his own mind". He has black hair and dark blue eyes; he is also smart and athletic.

Miyoko, Megumi's best friend is the daughter of Tomoyo and Eriol. Her name means beautiful generation's child. She has the beauty of her mother and the slyness of her father. She as dark, dark blue eyes behind glasses and flowing violet locks. She has magic powers, unlike Tomoyo. She is an average girl with her mother's voice.

Hiroshi or Hiro (Son of Takashi and Chiharu) will live up to his name in this story, Generous. He looks like his father and is as smart as him too. He's not constantly telling lies though. He has brown eyes like his mother, Chiharu and black hair like Takashi. He has no magic powers but is interested in Miyoko.

Sakura and Syaoran's son, Yuki or Yukito is named after his uncle, Yuki. His name meaning "Lucky". He had auburn hair and amber eyes. He is very quiet (well he is only about 2) and he has the ability to see ghosts.

Sakura and Syaoran are still the same, only they are around their early thirties now.

Now! On with the story, here is Card captor Megumi, Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura and all songs, names, items, etc belong to the talented ladies of CLAMP.

Megumi rolled in her sleep. She was having a disturbing dream.

_She could hear it again, her own screams. Why was she screaming? Her brother's tearful eyes and frightened face looked sadly at her. Her parents weren't there. She wanted someone to help. She looked around, and then she noticed why she was screaming._

_Miyoko, Hiro and Kisho lay limp in the corner of her bedroom. She started backwards._

_She tried to call out to them. A dark force was present in the room. Megumi wiped her tears and went over to her friends. She pushed them and tried desperately to awaken them. They wouldn't wake up. When she saw the force nearing them she tried to fight it but she was consumed in one blood-curdling scream._

"Megumi! Are you okay?" Sakura's worried voice called from the door.

"Kisho…" Megumi murmured.

"Huh? Megumi… Wake up!"

"Waii!" Megumi cried

"Aww, Megu, daijoubu!" Sakura cooed, cradling her daughter.

"Mom?" Megumi snapped her eyes open

"Megumi, are you alright?"

"Mom…," Megumi cried "I had a horrible dream!"

"It's alright sweetheart… it was only a dream…"

"But… I could wake them… Kisho… Miyoko… Hiro… they were…"

"It's all over now, don't worry…" Sakura sounded a bit unsure.

"What is it mom?"

"Nothing. Breakfast is ready." Sakura told her daughter and she rushed out of the room

Sakura rushed to her bedroom and woke Kero.

"Ehhh Morning Sakura-chan!" The guardian smiled.

"Kero! I think Megumi had a… premonition."

"Already? Good Girl!"

"No. It was a bad one… all of her friends were… dead."

"Oh my my…"

Megumi was in her bedroom getting ready for today. Kisho, Miyoko, Hiro and she were going to the mall. She was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder top with a pair of blue flared jeans. She had a blue flower necklace and her hair was in pigtails. She grabbed a pink purse to match and ran downstairs.

"Ohayo!" she smiled and pecked her brother's cheek, as well as her fathers.

"Ohayo Megumi-chan! Breakfast is right here." Syaoran smiled

"Ohaaayooo Gu-gu!" Yuki cooed.

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura's cheerful voice called from the doorway

"Morning mom! I got to go though, dad's driving me to the mall Love ya! Bye!" Megumi smiled at her mom and kissed her cheek as she threw on her pink sneakers and ran for the car.

"Bye?" Sakura sighed, dumbfounded.

"Bye-bye!" Yuki cooed.

Sakura laughed and picked up her son, who was now covered with cereal bits.

"Here you go." Syaoran smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Call mom when you want to come home."

"Okay dad!" Megumi was halfway out of the car…

"Here you go…" Syaoran smiled and handed her a few bills.

"Thank you!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Syaoran watched his 11-year old daughter run into the large mall.

"Megumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Miyoko called out.

"Miyokoooooooooooooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Megumi called back.

The two girls smiled and started chatting. They were sitting at a café, waiting for Hiro and Kisho to get there.

Miyoko looked beautiful as usual in a woolen white cap with a yellow sweater and a jean miniskirt. She had a brown backpack and leg warmers the same colour as her hat.

"Hi." Kisho attempted to smile as he sat down.

"Hiiii!" Hiro smiled to Miyoko.

"Hi Guys! What took you so long? We've been here for hours!" Miyoko joked

"Yea, sheesh guys… we wouldn't have invited you if you were going to take FOREVER!" Megumi carried on.

"Sorry, Hiro's mom had to get gas…" Kisho tried to explain.

"Yea… sorry." Hiro got up and bowed.

"It's alright, we were only joking! We've only been here for about 5 minutes." Miyoko laughed.

"Yea guys!" Megumi smiled.

"Oh well then." Kisho sighed.

"Let's go!" Miyoko smiled and got up. She took Megumi's hand.

"Okay!" Hiro smiled and followed the girls, a sneering Kisho followed closely behind.

The girls led the boys around for most of the day, stopping at all the clothes shops and the Sanrio store. They were about to go eat lunch when Miyoko dropped all her bags, followed by Megumi and Kisho doing the same.

A dumbfounded Hiro smiled and asked, "What guys?"

Megumi and Kisho exchanged glances, Miyoko looked possessed. All of a sudden Hiro dropped to the floor. Megumi and Kisho rushed to their friend's side.

"Hiro!" Megumi pleaded he would wake up, shaking him.

"The Sleep Card." Miyoko spoke, in a monotone voice.

"Huh?" Kisho looked at her.

"The Sleep card, the Sakura card."

"Oh my goodness!" Megumi sighed.

"Yes… where is it Miyoko?"

"Over there." Miyoko pointed.

"Let's go!" Megumi smiled, about to go.

"Wait!" Tomoyo huffed, barely awake.

"Daijoudi-sama… what are you doing here?" Megumi gasped.

"Please… wear… this…" Tomoyo sighed and passed Megumi a bag.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Please… Megumi-chan…" Tomoyo carried on.

"Fine." Megumi huffed and left to change.

As soon as Megumi left, Tomoyo hopped up and smiled, giving Miyoko thumbs up.

"Yes! I did it!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Mmmm-om?" Miyoko stammered, embarrassed.

"Yes my dear?" Tomoyo sang.

"Daijoudi-sama…" Kisho stared.  
"I'm fine. Thanks to this." Tomoyo smiled and pointed to a large necklace around her neck.

Everyone gasped when Megumi came out. Tomoyo already had her camera rolling. Megumi was wearing an orange battle costume that looked like a maid's outfit, the apron was yellow and it had matching orange Mary-Janes and long yellow knee socks. A yellow collar hung around Megumi's neck; it matched the yellow ribbons that were in her hair.

"What?" Megumi asked, looking at everyone's faces.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIII!" Miyoko and Tomoyo squealed. Kisho's face was very red.

"Ehehe…" Megumi blushed.

"Let's go." Kisho blurted and started running.

"Oi! Kisho!" Megumi called out, running after him. "RELEASE!" She released her orange staff.

Tomoyo and Miyoko rushed after them.

They caught up just in time to see the little blue pixie sprinkling the baked potato seller with her sleeping dust.

"Matte!" Megumi called to the pixie, which smiled and winked at her as it flew away.

"It's no good; you'll have to use a card!" Kisho called out.

"But… which one?" Megumi paused, her guardian, Keira came out…

"Megumi-chan! Use your mind."

"Sheesh, is that all you got Keira?" Megumi sighed.

"Well, I am only a junior guardian. Just think!"

Megumi paused for a while and then shot up.

"I'VE GOT IT!" She smiled and ran after the pixie.

Megumi ran as she pulled out one of the cards, Woody. She called out its name…

"Woody! Make a cage around Sleep!" the Clow card spread around the pixie, encasing it in a wooden cage. Megumi did a little dance as the pixie flew out of the cage.

She stopped and shrieked in defeat.

"Think Megumi!" Kisho yelled at her.

Then it hit her. She took out the one card she knew would work…

Don't you Love Cliffhangers?

I don't :P Just wait for my next update, sometime this week. Sorry for not updating in a long time… Hope you continue reading CCM!

Thanks!

Queen-Chan


End file.
